


Laugh it Through

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Post-Battle, Short, Silly, blink and you miss it bg relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: They're walking back after another big fight, a little scratched up and a lot in need of something to get their minds off of it.[silliness based offthis vinebecause I saw it again and first thought was "it's the betas!"]





	Laugh it Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turq_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq_I/gifts).



> it's just goofy :)

                She’s pretty sure that she’s got a bit of blood sliding down her fingers, but she mindlessly flicks her hand in the air before hitting record and singing, “Backstreet’s back, alright!”

 

                Isaac, who always gets a little out of it when he’s been conked in the head, immediately starts to hum the tune that comes right after, a tad loud and much more off rhythm, _do dododo do do_. Erica laughs and maybe she’s a still a little up in the clouds from the adrenaline, but fuck it. They’re going to make the best of a shit situation.

 

                That situation being the fact that not only did they get their asses kicked by a witch (who was _really pushing it_ ) found in _their_ woods, but when they (barely) killed her, something big, dark, and furry had darted from the trees and stolen the body before they could dispose of it. None of them had any clue what it was, where it went, or what it wanted with a witch corpse. They hadn’t even noticed it was there.

 

                Man, Derek was going to be so mad.

 

                Hence the making the best of a bad situation.

 

                Boyd sighs out through his nose and rolls his eyes, adjusting Isaac over his shoulder, who moans when that makes Boyd’s shoulder dig into a still-healing bruise. Boyd quickly shifts again so they’re both comfortable. Erica still feels a little bad about that. She always does when Isaac gets the worst of the wounds when they fight something.

 

                She distracts herself by focusing the camera at Boyd’s face and jeering, “Come on, Boyd! Sing along!” When he only glowers, she singsongs, “I’ve heard you sing before. I know how good at it you are…”

 

                One of the consequences of sharing a space to shower with other werewolves around. In fact, Derek had explicitly expressed that there would be _absolutely no_ sex or masturbating in that shower. There might have been a vague threat about the hot water shutting off if there was even a hint of sound he didn’t want to hear.

 

                (Erica had noticed, however, that Derek had said nothing to Stiles about this rule. So of course, one morning after Stiles had spent a night over, he broke the rule. Erica had been enjoying it up until Derek had stalked up to the bathroom door and slammed a good thump into it, startling Stiles into stopping. Derek was just lucky that the boy didn’t slip and crack his head open or something.

 

                His shower had been finished quickly after that, and upon stepping out, freshly dressed and still a little damp, he’d been met with a wolf whistle and her lecherous grin around the call, “Ten out of ten, would listen again.”

 

                The way he’d flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears had been worth the sharp reprimand of, “ _Erica!_ ” from Derek. Really though, Stiles should have known better.)

 

                “Come on,” she whines, sticking out her bottom lip when he doesn’t do anything but keep walking. “ _Boyd_ ,” she drags out his name, and he looks up to the sky long-sufferingly, as he is asking why he has to be the keeper to these two. That hurts. Cuts real deep.

 

                In his second of distraction, she leaps, knowing that he’ll catch onto what she’s doing. And sure enough, he does, quickly adjusting Isaac into a hold so he can use his other hand to catch Erica when she collides into him. He doesn’t even let out a grunt.

 

                She clings to him like a spider monkey and soon readjusts her camera to his face while he fixes his grip on the two of them. Isaac only groans again, head lolling onto Boyd’s shoulder, eyes shut. He’ll probably be out soon, which she’d worry about if they weren’t ‘wolves. Then, with both legs tight around his waist, she uses her free hand to shove a pretend microphone under Boyd’s mouth and yells, “Hit it, Fergie!”

 

                He can’t resist this one.

 

                And sure enough, “All the time I turn around, brother’s gather ‘round, always looking at me up and down looking at my –” he cuts himself off by sucking air through his teeth, but, despite the deadpan deliverance, he was spot on pace-wise.

 

                “Ha!” She crows, throwing both arms into the air, almost losing her phone and knocking herself to the pavement. She swivels back to him, large grin on her face, about to brag about how she got him to sing, and on _video_ , when Isaac makes a gargled noise, and leans over to spit onto the ground.

 

                She looks down at it and frowns, seeing that it’s blood – spit up blood at that. Still staring downwards, she pats Boyd’s shoulder, “Don’t step in that, babe.”

 

                Boyd shakes his head again. “Derek is going to kill us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you have a good day!!


End file.
